


Till The End Of Time

by Atalente



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: #BirKarakterinTabusunuYıkın, #Duvar
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3434630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atalente/pseuds/Atalente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aileyi kan bağı belirlemezdi, ama Regulus yine de, Sirius’un ailesiydi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Till The End Of Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Selemetis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selemetis/gifts).



Till The End Of Time  
#Morten Harket - Brother  
“Uykusuz görünüyorsun.” Sirius mutfakta kanat çırpan bir kelebek gibi oradan oraya ilerleyen, bir ocaktaki çorbayı, bir kahve suyunu kontrol eden Lily’ye bakarak yorumluyor; güzel cadı o gün her zamanki kadar hoş fakat her zamanki diri görünümünden yoksun. Kızıl saçları özensiz bir topuzla ensesine sabitlenmiş, yeşil gözleri uzak, dalgın bir ifade edinmiş, Sirius onu böyle görmekten nefret ediyor, hele de James karısını ve oğlunu ona emanet edip gitmişken…  
“Baksana, Harry biraz halsiz…” Lily iç çekiyor. “Gereken iksirleri verdim, hastalığının ağırlaşacağını sanmıyorum, ama yine de… Biliyor musun, Sirius, çocuklar kötü hissettiklerinde kendilerini anne babalarının yataklarında daha güvende hissediyorlar, sanırım… Hatırlıyorum da, biz de küçükken, rahatsız olduğumuz gecelerde kendimizi annemlerin odasında, yorganın altında, onlara sokulur halde bulurduk, ben ve Petunia…”  
Sirius’un gözleri pencerenin dışında, yıllarca geride kalmış bir noktaya odaklanırken, yüzünden küçük bir gülümsemenin hayaleti geçiyor. “Biliyor musun,” diyor, biçimli parmaklarını çenesinin altında kavuşturarak. Aynı anda hem nasıl bu kadar boş, hem de böylesine dolu hissedebildiğini anlamıyor, içinde bir şeyler batıyor, ama acısı bir şekilde iyi geliyor. “Haklısın, galiba. Bizim evde kimse annemlerin odasına giremezdi, ama biz de kendimize göre daha güvenli başka yataklar bulurduk… Ben ve Regulus…”  
\---  
Bir yılan mezarlığının ortasındaki aslan ininde, dalgın gözlü siyah saçlı bir çocuk, yatağında dönüp durarak, örtülerini çekiştirerek, kalkıp gitmek ve boş verip arkasını dönmek arasında kalmış şekilde gelmek bilmeyen uykuyu bekliyor, incecik bir ışıkla aydınlanan odasında kendisini oyalayacak bir şeyler arıyordu. Hogwarts’ta geçirdiği ilk dönemin ardından, Noel için eve döndüğünde, Regulus’u benzi sararmış, sessizleşmiş, uysal bir gölge olarak bulmuştu. Sirius kapıdan içeri girip neşeyle ona ilerlediğinde, kardeşi kucaklamasından ürpertiyle geri çekilmişti, Sirius o tanıdık gözlerin içindeki yabancılığı hayretle izlerken, onu bu kadar incitecek ne yaptığını bilemeyerek öylece, kolları havada, gülüşü dudaklarında donarak kalmıştı.  
“Buraya gel, Regulus.” Diye duruma el koymuştu Walburga, her bir zerresinden tatmin akarak. “Sirius’un birkaç ucube arkadaşına hasret mektupları yazması gerek, seninle ilgilenecek vakti yok. Lupin mi demiştin, Sirius, bu ismi hiç duymadığıma eminim.”  
Sirius cevap vermek için ağzını açtığında, “Onlara ucube deme.” Diye fısıldamaktan öteye gidememişti, güçsüz bacakları istemsizce merdivenlere götürmüştü onu, bir daha da aşağı inmemişti.  
Ama Regulus hastaydı, Sirius bunu onun kül beyazı teninde, ışığı solmuş bakışlarında, annesine baş sallarken yüzünü bürüyen mutlak itaatte görmüştü. Regulus hastaydı ve Sirius her şeye rağmen, o şimdi kendisinden nefret bile ediyor olsa, kardeşinin nasıl olduğunu bilmek zorundaydı. Canı acıdığında anne babasının odasına gitmezdi Regulus çünkü, uyuyamadığında onların kapısını çalmazdı. Sirius’a gelirdi, her zaman, gündüz gözlerini kan bürümüş iki düşman gibi davransalar dahi. Ve Sirius, onun geleceğini bildiği gecelerin hiçbirinde, kapıyı kilitlemez, kardeşinin habercisi o tıkırtı gelmeden uyumazdı, Regulus çekingence yatağına yaklaştığında, yorganın bir ucu daima onu karşılamak üzere aralanırdı.  
Gözlerini tedirgince açıp kapattı, gidip ona bakmayı tasarladı kafasında. Ya gelemeyecek kadar hasta olduysa? Annesi ona birkaç iksir verip yatmış olmalıydı, onun oğlunun başında nöbet beklediğine dünyada inanmazdı Sirius. İç çekti, tam doğrulup kapıya gidecekti ki, o yolu gözlenen hafif, nefes kadar hafif adım seslerini duydu, yüreği hopladı aniden. Biliyordu ki, Regulus o gece geldiyse, her gece gelecekti, gündüz birbirlerinin adını düşünmekten bile kaçınsalar da.  
Adımlar bir an kapıda oyalandı, sonra yaklaştılar, yatağın sağ yanında duraksadı gölge, hep olduğu gibi. Sirius gözlerini kapattı, yorganı kaldırdı, yüzünde ufak bir gülümseme belirdiğini biliyordu, o göremese de.  
Kendisininkine göre hep daha küçük, narin, hafif kalacak beden yavaşça yorganın altına girdi, Sirius onun sıcaklığını göğsünün bitişiğinde duyumsarken, sol koluyla uzandı, ateşini kontrol etti. Aslında ateşi olsa da anlamazdı bunu, şifa konusunda hiçbir zaman pek iyi olmamıştı, ama yine de…  
Kolu alnından aşağı, kardeşinin iyice bitkin düşmüş gövdesine kaydı, sımsıkı sardı onu, Regulus bu defa geri çekilmedi. Önce kaskatı olan duruşu, zaman geçip nefesleri yumuşak bir uğultuya dönüşürken gevşedi, kendisine daha da sokuldu, sonra Regulus başını onun omzu ile boynunun birleştiği yere dayadı. Hiçbir şey konuşmadılar, Sirius gözlerini hiç açmadan, onun gözlerinin kapanışını hissetti, sonra uykunun onu sarıp sarmalayışını… Kendisi, bir süre daha öylece kalıp kardeşinin nefeslerini dinlemeyi sürdürdü, sonra ilk kez onu ne çok özlediğini fark etti. Arkadaşları kalbindeki en büyük puttu, ama onlardan hiçbiri, kötü hissettikleri gecelerde gelip Sirius’un korumasına sığınmıyordu, hiçbiri büyürken en çok sevdiği o küçük, kırılgan, çabucak yönlendirilebilen gözü boyalı çocuk değildi. Aileyi kan bağı belirlemezdi, ama Regulus yine de, Sirius’un ailesiydi.  
*  
Regulus o ince bacaklı, nice çocuğu kucaklayıp eve taşımış taburede oturur, kafasındaki şapka gözlerine dek inerken, Sirius onun yüzünü görmek için çok şeyden vazgeçebilirdi, ama orada olup bitenleri tahmin edemiyor da değildi. “Hayır…” diyor olmalıydı Regulus. “Sirius onları hayal kırıklığına uğrattı, ben de yapamam. O ailenin adını kara çıkardı, bir fiyaskoyu daha göze alamam. O Gryffindor’a seçilmişken, ben de oraya gidemem. Lütfen Gryffindor olmasın, lütfen, lütfen…”  
Sirius’a göre, kadim şapka bu ısrardan pek hoşnut kalmayacaktı, o da kendisi kadar iyi biliyordu ki, Regulus ufak bir iteklemeyle öbür yana dönebilirdi ve bu onun son şansıydı. Ya şimdi ağabeyinin yolunu izleyip aslanlara katılacaktı, ya da zamanın sonuna dek bir yılan olacaktı. Oysa, şapkanın bile önüne geçemeyeceği şeyler vardı. “Sen cesursun.” Diyecekti belki ona, bir umutla. “Sen bir Black’sin, yazgını kendin belirleyebilirsin, Gryffindor seni yükseltebilir, adını aldığın yıldız kadar…”  
Ve Regulus yalnızca bir an tereddüt edecekti. “Sirius en parlak yıldız.” Diye düşünecekti belki. “Benim ışığımı gösterebilmem için, başka bir gökyüzü bulmam gerek.” Ve şapka, onu Slytherin’e göndermek için ağzını açacaktı, çark son defa dönüp, ikisini ayrı mesafelere savuracaktı.  
“Keşke buraya seçilse.” Diye mırıldandı James, Sirius’un dalgın ifadesine bakarken. “Ufak bir Sirius daha, hiç de fena değil, değil mi?”  
“Ah,” dedi Sirius çapkın bir gülüşle, aynı anda en yakın arkadaşına kaşlarını çattı. “Bir Potter’a iki Black fazla, dostum. Kendimizi daha tasarruflu kullanmalıyız.”  
James dudak bükerken Remus ikisine sessiz olmalarını işaret etti. “Slytherin!” diye müjdeledi yaşlı şapka, yorgunca. Sirius, içindeki sessizliği dinleyerek, kelimeleri kendinden uzağa itti, onlardan uzağa, hep olduğu gibi.  
*  
Seneler birbiri ardına tükenirken, Sirius önce Noel’i evde geçirmemeye başladı, sonra yazın büyük kısmını ve en sonunda, Black Malikanesi’ne yalnızca yılda bir kez, birkaç günlüğüne gelmeye ancak dayanır oldu. Annesi Hogwarts’ta arkadaşlarıyla yaptıklarını, arkadaşlarının kim olduğunu, Muggle tarafına geçişini, istenmeyen kişilerle yakınlığını, kısacası Sirius’un adının geçtiği veya geçer gibi olduğu her haberi aldığında evde kıyamet kopuyordu. Sirius onunla kimi zaman kavga ediyor, kimi zaman karşısına geçip kahkahalarla gülüyor, kimi zaman da sanki orada kimse konuşmuyormuş, kendisini paralamıyormuş gibi çikolatalı pastasını dilimleyip afiyetle yiyordu. Hatta bir keresinde, annesi odasına astığı son posterler yüzünden deliye dönmüş, saçını başını yolma aşamasına gelmişken kendi kendine oynadığı patlamalı piştide bir kez daha sona gelmeden patladığında kağıtları bir küfür sağanağına tuttu, sonra da halının yanık ucunu onarmak için Walburga’ya asasını uzatır mı diye sordu.  
Öyle bir noktaya geldiler ki, evi yıkıp geçmedikleri, sadece birbirlerinden nefret ettikleri zamanlar bir tür mutlu pazar kahvaltısı gibi gelmeye başladı. Odadaki aile fertleri gözleriyle veya nükteli sözleriyle birbirlerini yerin dibine sokarken Orion Black sütlü çayını yudumlayıp gazetesini okuyabiliyordu, bahçede antrenman yapan Regulus isabetli bir atış yaptığında hepsi dönüp pencereden ona bakabiliyor, sonra kavgalarına kaldıkları yerden devam edebiliyorlardı. Sirius yavaş yavaş, bunu bir tür orkestra gibi gördüğünü fark etti. Babası davullar, annesi cırtlak ve akortsuz kemanlar, Regulus ise alttan alttan cırlayan bir tür çürük piyano gibiydi ve kendisi, bütün bu cümbüşün üzerine bağırarak şarkı söyleyebiliyordu, gerçekten epey eğlenceli bir dörtlüydüler.  
Ama sonunda, bir yaz günü, orkestrayı birlikte tutan son tel, son nota da kopuverdi ve Sirius’un kafasına derin bir sessizlik yayılırken, o gecenin odasında geçireceği son gece olmasına karar verdi.  
Gitmek zordu, gitmek her şeye rağmen acıtıyordu, ama bir kez gitmeye karar verdiğinde, o uzun ve meşakatli yolda ilk adımını atmıştı, ne olursa olsun vazgeçmeyecekti.  
O gece kimseye sezdirmeden, son büyük kıyameti sabaha erteleyerek toplandı, çocukluğunun odasında tozlu bir sandık, şimdiden yabancı gelen bir geçmiş ve bomboş bir yürekle durup çevresine uzun uzun baktı. Kapısı usulca çalındığında, bu evde özleyeceği tek şeyin bu olduğunu fark etti, baştan aşağı sarsılarak.  
Regulus kapısını ilk kez çalıyordu, ikisi de hasta değildi ve Sirius yatağa girmemişti, ama kendisini ondan bir parça olan, bir parça taşıyan çocuktan nasıl saklayabilirdi? O ana dek, belki yüz kez yaptıklarının aksine, adeta tabulaştırdıkları sözsüz beraberliği bozarak, fısıltıyla girmesini söyledi. Sözcükler, anıları daha gerçek, onu daha yakın kılmadı, ama omuzlarındaki bir yük kalkmıştı ve Sirius, şimdi buradan o ağırlıkla gitmek istemediğini anlıyordu.  
Siyah saçlı delikanlı odaya temkinli, ölçülü adımlarla girdi. Hem bu kadar delice genç, deneyimsiz ve çocukken hem de nasıl böyle erken yaşlanmış, olgunlaşmış görünüyordu, Sirius akıl erdiremedi. Ne çabuk büyümüştü, ne hızlı değişmişti… Sirius, yıllar yılı başını çevirip hiç ona, gerçekten ona bakmamıştı. Artık korktuğunda, canı yandığında onunla uyuyan küçük, ona muhtaç çocuk değildi o, en azından yüzeyde… İçinde bir yerlerde, Sirius kardeşini hala avucunun içi gibi iyi tanıyordu, hala eskisi gibi.  
Regulus bir ona, bir sandığına, bir de sandığa koyulmak için duvardan indirilmiş, üst üste istiflenmiş birkaç fotoğrafa baktı, yaramaz bir gülümseme kondu dudaklarına, Sirius’un çok uzun zamandır onda görmediği bir gülümseme, onunla birlikte mutfaktan çikolatalı kurabiye çalan ufaklığın gülümsemesi.  
“Onları duvardan indirmenin hiç yolu olmadığını sanıyordum.” Sirius fotoğrafları alıp sandığının bir köşesine kaldırırken, annesinin duvarlardaki “rezaleti” sökmek için verdiği onca sonuçsuz çabayı düşündü, masumca kenara çekilip izlemek oldukça keyifli olmuştu.  
“Bir çapulcu olmayanlar için yok.” Sözlerinde ukalalık, hor görme veya umursamazlık yoktu, yalnızca gerçeği söylüyordu. Duvara yaptığı büyüyü bozmayı bilenlerin sayısı, onların dışında, iki elin parmaklarını geçmezdi.  
Sonra birden aklına gelmiş gibi doğruldu, bir fotoğraf daha indirmek için yaklaştı. Muggle kamerasıyla çekilmiş hareketsiz, siyah beyaz fotoğrafta James bir kumsalda oturmuş, Remus başını mutsuz olmayan bir yorgunlukla onun omzuna yaslamıştı, James’in kucağında kocaman, siyah bir köpek vardı, Remus’un bir eli onun kuyruğuyla oynuyordu. Fotoğrafı Peter çekmişti ve o fotoğraf, Sirius’un geride bırakamayacağı kadar özel, güzeldi.  
Büyünün sözlerini sesli şekilde söyledi, el hareketinin açıkça görülmesi için yavaş davranıyordu. O odadan annesi hiçbir şey çıkaramazdı, ama Regulus eğer isterse, eğer o gitmişken daha büyük, daha güzel odaya kendisi geçmek isterse… Eh, Sirius onu suçlamazdı.  
“Nereye gideceksin?” diye sordu Regulus, bakışlarını fotoğraftan ayırarak. Sirius tereddüt etti, ama sonra saklayacak bir şeyi olmadığını hatırlayarak güldü. Nereye gidebilirdi ki? Onların tahmin edemeyeceği hiçbir yere. Sanki ardından geleceklermiş veya ona ulaşmaya çalışacaklarmış gibi… Aksine, gidiyorum deyip arka bahçede çadır kursa bile, annesi soyağacındaki adını uçurmak için hevesten dört köşe olarak uzanırdı asasına. Ha bir kazan az lanetlemişti, ha bir kazan fazla, Sirius için fark etmezdi, onlara yakın herhangi bir yerde çadır kurmaya niyetli değildi.  
“Tam bilmiyorum aslında…” Sirius dalgınca dönüp açık dolabının kapağındaki aynaya baktı. Kendi sert, asil ve Black yüzünün ardında, Regulus’un dağınık ifadesini yakaladı. İkisi de Black’tiler, saçlarının bir telinden hafif kalkık burunlarına dek ve Sirius, garip şekilde, bundan rahatsızlık duymuyordu. Görüntüsü, ailesinden almaya en gönüllü olduğu mirastı. “Belki James’lere giderim, ama sonsuza kadar değil. Ve sen ne yapacaksın?”  
Öylesine sormuştu, hiç merak etmiyormuş, doğru cevap vermesi için tanrıya yalvarmıyormuş, içten içe bildiği o yanıttan ölesiye nefret etmiyormuş gibi… Öylesine sormuştu, herhangi birine, mesela şu adını hatırlama zahmetine girmediği pis Slytherin yılanlarından birine sorar gibi.  
“Ben… Ben mi?” Regulus şaşkınlıkla gerildi, Sirius arkasını dönmeden, yansımalarında, onun yüzünden geçen bulutları birer birer sayabilirdi. Önce şok, sonra ikilem ve en sonunda kibir, gurur, annesinin en başından beri ektiği tohumlar… Şapka onu Slytherin’e seçerken, yanlış olanı yaptığını biliyordu mutlaka, kendisi olmayanı seçtiğini… Sirius, Regulus’un Hogwarts’a başlamadan önceki gece onunla konuşsaydı, yanına geldiğinde, öyle aciz, öyle masum ona sarıldığında bir kez olsun ağzını açıp lanet bir şey söyleseydi bir şeyler değişir miydi? Daha geçen yıl, gece yarılanmış, Regulus’un gelmesinin ardından bir iki saat geçmiş, o kendisinin uyuduğunu sanıyorken çıt çıkarmadan ağladığında, orada, öylece, onun yatağında… Ya da o Quidditch antrenmanından, Sirius’sa mutfaktan dönerken karşılaştıklarında, Regulus çamurlu kıyafetleri ve ıslak saçlarıyla, okulda ilk kez ona doğrudan baktığında, gece olduğu çocuk gibi… Yağmurdan bahsetseydi mesela, Gryffindor atkısını sallayıp onların takımına sövseydi, ama yine de ayrılırlarken kurutma büyüsünü kendi asasıyla yapsaydı…  
Hayır, Sirius bunların hiçbirini yapmamıştı. Gelen hep Regulus olmuştu ve Sirius kapıyı kilitlemenin, yorganı kaldırıp gözlerini her şeye kapamanın yeteceğini zannetmişti. O öylece yatıp beklerken, Regulus’un odasından kalkıp gelerek, onca tereddüde rağmen her keresinde gelerek, nasıl büyük adımlar attığını hiç görmemişti, görmek istememişti. Tek bir adım bile atmamıştı, tek bir kelime… Zamanın sonuna dek, bunun böyle sürebileceğini ümit etmişti ve şimdi, zamanın sonu gelmişti.  
“Sen, Regulus… Bana son kez gerçeği söyle. Ne yapacaksın?”  
“Gerekeni.” Dedi Regulus sessizce. Regulus’un verebileceği en gerçek kelimeydi.  
“Üzgünüm…” Sirius gözlerini aynadan sandığına indirdi kederle, kapağı çarparak kapadı, gürültüye hiç aldırmadan. Gözlerindeki şey gözyaşı değildi, tam olarak değil, yalnızca bir sis… Bir buğu, bir ayrılık… Veda. Onu bir daha hiç görmeyeceğini biliyordu. Hayır, Hogwarts’ta görürdü elbette, uzaktan. Veya karşılaşırlardı, ama Regulus asla o günkü Regulus olmazdı ve diğer Regulus, Sirius’a herhangi başka bir Regulus kadar yabancıydı.  
“İyi şanslar.” dedi Regulus yine o aynı düz, duygulardan arındırılmış, ama en çok bu sebepten acı ses tonuyla. Gözlerinden bir rüzgâr uçtu gitti, bütün eski hüzünleri sildi. “Annemin atmasını istemediğin bir şey var mı, birkaçını kaçırabilirim belki.”  
“Bana gerekeni aldım.” Sirius sandığı gösterdi. “Ama salondaki şu masaya iyi bak, böcürtler orayı seviyor, ben de böcürt beslemeyi seviyorum, en azından sıkıntıdan ölmemenizi sağlarlar.”  
İkisi de güldü, Regulus başını sallayıp kapıyı açtı. Son bir şey söyleyecekmiş gibi kafasını çevirip baktığında göz göze geldiler, Regulus omuz silkti, sustu. Her zaman olduğu gibi.  
Sonra çıktı, kapıyı ardından sımsıkı kapattı, zamanın sonuna dek.  
Sirius Black, on üç yıl sonra oraya döndüğünde, duvardaki tek bir poster, fotoğraf bile yerinden kımıldatılmamıştı ve masanın iç gözünde, yaşlı bir böcürt takırdamaktaydı.


End file.
